7 Things
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Inspired off the song by Miley Cyrus. Cath/Sara. Rated T for the most part but M for the end. So just to be safe... M rating.
1. Chapter 1: You're Stubborn

Catherine/Sara

**A/N: I do not own CSI or its characters. I needed to get away from my other story and I didn't feel that this belonged in the Twilight world. I've been meaning to write a story on these two since I've watched the show for years. Well the inspiration comes from 7 Things by Miley Cyrus but they are not all the same 'reasons' as from the actual song. Enjoy!**

7 Things by SwedFacepainter

Chapter 1: You're Stubborn

SPOV:

"You are so stubborn," I yell at Catherine.

"I'm stubborn. Ha! That's a laugh. You're the most stubborn person I've ever met," Catherine yells back in return.

"Well you obviously haven't met yourself," I grumble, thinking she wouldn't hear me.

"What?!" she screams, obviously having heard me.

"Nothing, whatever. I'm going to work on the car in the garage," I hug, laying down the piece I was working on back on the table. I pull off the lab coat, hanging it up next to the door before walking out.

Ugh, she always has to be right. I just want to strangle her sometimes. Can't she just accept the possibility that I could be right?

That woman…

She'll be the death of me one day. How can she make me so furious and so aroused at the same time? Like you were surprised. Of course, I like Catherine. I'd go as far as to say that I'm head over heels in love with her.

But this stubborn side of her just drives me crazy.

I walk into the garage that houses the metallic blue '98 Mustang. It's a pretty decent car. Or at least it was a decent car before it blew up into a few hundred thousand pieces.

I pull on some gloves, then step into the coveralls before sipping it up the front. I slip some goggles on after pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

I feel someone watching me. I turn around and speak of the devil, Catherine felt the need to grace me with her presence. Is she checking me out? Yeah right, I wish.

"What do you want, Cath? Here to torture me some more?" I ask, tired.

I don't have the energy to fight with her right. A look crosses her face. The expression surprised and … sad? She seems to catch herself before the look stays on too long and it morphs into a scowl.

"Actually I was going to apologize but since you don't want to work together on this case, I'll just stay out of your way," Catherine growls.

She didn't yell at me for the nickname. Well that's a relief.

Too bad I already pissed her off with my comment.

Turning on her heels, she storms away.

Great…

CPOV:

I swear I could just strangle that gorgeous woman.

Sure we just had a fight but I was coming to apologize. She didn't have to jump all over me before I even said anything. Of course I wouldn't mind if she literally jumped all over me. Wait, no, bad thoughts.

Of course I did ogle at her for a little too long. It's not my fault when she wears those coveralls though. Somehow she manages to make them look like the sexiest thing on the planet.

"Hey, Cath," Greg greets me.

Ooo… I despise that nickname. Except when Sara says it. But that goes without saying.

"Don't call me that," I growl.

Poor Greg cowers to the side of the hall and bolts away.

I know he didn't deserve it but I'm not in the mood to care.

"Catherine, what the hell was that for?" the devil speaks. Great …

"Sara, don't even. You're in a sour mood, too so you have no place in criticizing me," I warn her.

"That doesn't matter. Greg just said hi. You don't seem to care when I called you that less than 5 minutes ago," the fireball accused.

I can't believe I was so stupid. Of course she'd notice. She's brilliant.

"What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were working on the car," I steer the conversation away from the current topic.

"I came here to apologize but I guess I'm just going to change my mind, too," Sara huffs, looking me dead in the eye, daring me to challenge her.

"It's nice to know that you were actually listening to me," I shoot back.

No POV:

A nice little crowd has formed around the two vivacious women's current battle.

Before it got out of hand, both thinking it would, they turn and make their way back to their own labs.

"I hate that you're so stubborn," each of them mumble before returning focus back to the current case.

**A/N: I know it's short but I had trouble having this chapter make sense. I'm hoping it turned out alright. This is a multiple chapter story and the next chapter will be longer. I just had to start it or I might not have started it for another month. I'll probably edit this one later.**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Insecure

**A/N: I don't CSI or its wonderful ladies. Now for the next installment of the Miley Cyrus song inspired story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: You're Insecure –

CPOV:

What a fucking horrible case!

First off, Sara is on with Grissom's case, flirting blatantly while the bug man refuses to even acknowledge the obvious advances. Sara deserves better than Gil. He's a good guy and not to mention a very good friend of mine but the guy has the emotional range of the bugs he studies. Yet she continues to throw herself at him when all I want is to not have us screaming at each other's throats for more than five seconds around each other.

Oh, right… second off, my case was with this teenage girl whose dad was basically a shithole and she couldn't wait to get off to college. The girl seemed like a total genius and would've done well but of course fate had a different set of plans. I just hope that Lindsey won't want to get out of here because of me.

But yeah basically feeling lower than dirt. I walk outside from the locker room. I step just out of the front doors before making a sharp right turn. I can't drive home quite yet.

I duck around the corner on the left side of the building. There's a ladder. I look around before hoisting myself up to the roof.

I've only come up here a couple times and it doesn't seem like me but staying here reminds me of Sara. I've caught her up here before. I never let her see me though. I don't look for battle royals when I come up here. I come to think; to be close to Sara without having to actually be next to her. She's just so brilliant and surprisingly this place has a nice vibe to it. It's just a place that one would expect to find someone like Sara Sidle.

I just can't believe that I would think for even a second that Sara could like me. I deserve people like Eddie or one of the other countless scumbags that I've hooked up with just to try and make it feel like someone actually cares about me.

I may come off as a confident and powerful woman but I'm not. I am at work. It's the only place I can come off as confident. Otherwise I'm just as insecure with my body, my emotions, and my adequacy as a teenage girl is with her breasts.

I catch myself pacing along the side. I'm not worried about falling off but I'm sure that from the ground it probably looks like I'm contemplating jumping off. I wouldn't of course, even if it does seem like a pretty good idea right now. But I couldn't do that to Lindsey or the team or … Sara. Not that she would really even care. It would probably make her happy. She wouldn't have to put up with my crap.

Sara seems to have enough insecurities to worry about without having to put up with me. She has never told me but it's pretty obvious that she comes from a bad childhood. I am a CSI and it is our job to be observant. I've seen her reaction to the men who were obviously abusing their wives. I don't know the how, the where, the when, and the why… but I do know the what. It is said that you should do what you love for a job but it seems that in Sara's case she does what she believes she has to do.

"I hate that you won't come to me with your insecurities, Sara," I mumble to myself.

I don't know why I do this job though. I guess I love the feeling I get after I nail the guy; like King Kong on cocaine.

I laugh softly to myself. I told that to Holly Gribbs after she told me she was going to quit. I had a little trouble warming up to Greg when he first came because of it. I still feel a little responsible for it. I should've just let her quit. She was going to … but no, I convinced her to stay to finish just one. Just one case.

My legs lock up and a sob racks my chest. I place a hand over my mouth to try and quiet the sound. I hate it when I cry. It makes me feel weak. Like I can't handle something. I just need to suck it up and get over it.

"Holly… why didn't I just let you quit? Why did you have to die?" I sink to the ground and hold my knees tightly against my chest. A few determined tears spill from my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I wipe them off on my jeans before burying my face into them and crying silently to myself for a few minutes longer.

I will need to head home soon. The sun is starting to show more of itself. I need to get Lindsey to school this morning. I think I'll take her out for breakfast this morning. I appear to have the time.

I want to talk to my daughter while she still wants to…

I hoist myself up and straighten my shirt. I walk around in circles a few times and hum a little to myself. I think I can pull off happy for a little while longer.

I stride over to the ladder. What was that? Hmm. I thought I heard a clang, like something hit the ladder. I peer down the ladder and see nothing suspicious. Shrugging my shoulders, I lower myself down the rungs of the ladder and walk over to my car. I glance over to see Sara's Tahoe still parked in her usual spot. Well that's no surprise. Overtime for Sidle as per usual.

I smile softly to myself before opening the door to my own Tahoe. Turning the ignition, I drive toward my house and, probably barely awake, daughter feeling much better.

SPOV:

God dammit… what a shitty day.

I thought it would be somewhat alright being paired with Grissom instead of Catherine but it seems that my attempts to try and be normal are foiled yet again by my stupid brain. I blatantly flirt with Grissom and I have to pick the one man that the emotions of…of… a… I don't know. Nothing. He has no emotions.

"Ugh," I growl to myself.

Well I guess I'll go home. I don't like spending all my time here despite what people seem to think. Most of it… yes. But even I can only take so much of this morbid stuff. I need a little time to myself.

I push open the front doors of the lab and step out into the semi fresh city air. Taking in the surroundings, I raise an eyebrow to myself when I notice Catherine's SUV still in its usual spot. I thought I vaguely heard Greg say goodbye to Catherine almost an hour ago. Hmm that certainly is odd. Catherine isn't one to just stick around like I am. I take another look around the parking lot. I step out and over toward her car.

I guess I should take a peak in her car. She can yell at me if she wants but I need to make sure she is ok. I peer in through the windows and see a vacant car. Not really a surprise considering the car isn't running and this is Vegas so no one really just sits in their car in this heat. The sun is up and it's probably a hundred degrees in there already.

Turning around, I vaguely catch something in my gaze a little higher than I would normally look.

"Is that Catherine?" I mumble to myself.

It is. I'd know that woman anywhere. I jumpstart my system and run over to the ladder, grasping the familiar rungs under my fingers. I pull myself up, two rungs at a time. Before I reach the top, a sob stops my movement.

She's crying… she probably doesn't want to see me. I hold myself there and peer over the top of the building just barely. She collapses to the ground; my reflexes pull me up suddenly. I realize this and lower myself again as she holds her knees tightly against her. If only I weren't such a coward, I would go over and hold her in my arms to comfort her.

"Holly… why didn't I just let you quit? Why did you have to die?" I hear as I see a few rebellious tears escape down her cheeks.

She still thinks about Holly. Well of course she does. I can't believe she thinks it's her fault though. Poor Catherine. It's not that I thought she was the completely invincible woman that she tries to portray at work but there is always that part of me that wants to believe the foolish thought too. I see how she worries about not being a good mother to Lindsey, about not having someone to care for her, and about having to deal with these cases. It would take its toll on anyone but she wants to catch the bastards. She hates to lose because she feels she isn't measuring up if she does.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost miss Catherine gathering herself together and doing her little routine to go put on a 'happy show' for everyone. I freak out and clang my watch against the ladder before sliding all the way down to the ground. I fall on my ass and then scramble back around the corner, over my car. I open the door and jump in before closing the door.

I duck down just as Catherine peers around the corner and starts her short journey over to her vehicle. I vaguely hear her car start and pull out of the lot before bringing my head back up, watching her drive away.

"I hate not being able to help you with your insecurities," I sigh sadly to myself before starting my own car and pulling out of the lot to my apartment.

**A/N: Well alright, there's the next chapter. Very nice. I'm pretty happy with it. I guess it's more about hating not being able to help with the other's insecurities but it's basically the same thing to me. Anywho… hope you enjoyed it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
